Secrets
by LetsSingtheDoomSong
Summary: Insert awesome summary here. Sorry, too lazy...


Hi, I'm bored out of my mind!!!!

Well, here's an Angeal & Dymond father daughter moment!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SQUIGGLES! I LUVS YOU SOOOO MUCH!)

The gray sky let rain fall effortlessly from the clouds & exploding against any solid objects. The pitter-patter against the window was the only sound within the entire room, even with the two figures laying in the room. One of the figures, the female, laid beside the other & slept peacefully — the other, the male, envied her for that. He laid wide awake with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, her face nestled into his chest softly while both her arms circled his body. She had just come in from another nightmare that night & she apologized for waking him up, be he was already awake.

His eyes stared at the window, watching the rain smack against the glass. Even with his daughter laying next to him, he didn't feel normal — he felt weak, guilty, regretful. His best friend had gone missing in action months or so ago, that's when this feelings started, but at least in the beginning she could comfort him. She had some odd power over him; something as simple as saving her from the Shin-Ra scientists every time she thought it would be a good idea to annoy the hell out of them could keep his mind off Genesis for a while. But now things were different; nothing could get rid of the guilt & sadness he felt.

Though he never told her that. He refused to make her worry about his well-being, bad enough she was a trouble maker, she didn't need to worry about him to add to her list of things to do. There was no sense in it really, after all, he was her superman, her hero; he was strong enough to take care of himself, to get over these feelings. At least, that's what he told himself every day when he would almost break in front of her.

He felt her stir slightly next to him, his gaze moving from the window to the young woman at his side. He forced a smile as he lifted his hand, brushing his fingers through her hair. She smiled in her sleep & moved closer to him, whatever she had dreamed that made her stir disappeared at his touch. She always seemed to relax when he was there, & he was always there for her when she needed him. She wanted to be there for him, but he never let her in; he would put these walls up, pretend to be okay. She hated it, & he knew it. She may have been an idiot about some things, but she could read him like a book.

But there was one thing she didn't know. He put the walls up & pretended with her to keep her there. He honestly felt like he was going crazy, & he was afraid that if he found out, she would leave. He would rather rip himself apart inside then dare scare her off, to make her leave. Losing her was his biggest fear, & most certainly would kill him inside if it happened.

But he knew that he wasn't the only one with secrets, she had them too but he knew her secrets. He always kept those secrets safe within, & promised never to leave them out. It was one of the things that he did for her, he never let her down about it either. Then again, not once had he ever let her down. He always there for her, always protecting her, keeping her darkest secrets, & so much more. There was some that not even her friends know about! Yet he felt guilty about it. She always let him in, always gave him the options to be there for him. He never did that with her. He never opened up to her completely & left her in on his secrets. He was always the strong one for her, but he never gave her the option to be the strong one for him. He knew why too. He felt that if he did that, he wouldn't be her hero anymore. Foolish & something he needed to stop.

He felt her shift beside him, causing him to stare down at her face. She looked like a little angel laying there; an angel sent to save him possibly. But first he'd need to give her the chance. The chance… he had to do it. He couldn't leave her in the dark any longer, he needed her more then anything right now. It was time to do something, but first he needed to know something.

He slowly shifted, just enough to make her stir awake. She did just that too. Her blue eyes slowly opening & moving up to his face. Her head lifted off his chest, her eyes staring into his own blue ones. She held such a concerned look for him, one that almost made him regret waking her up.

"Dad?" she whispered. "What are you doing up this late? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

He answered quietly, "I can't sleep, I suppose. I'm sorry for waking you, Dymond."

She sat up & continued to stare at him, sensing that there was something wrong. She placed her hand on his cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. She felt concerned for his well-being. He had been acting so strange lately, ever since Genesis's disappearance during the war.

She questions, "Is there something on your mind that you would… like to talk about?"

Bingo.

Angeal replied softly, "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "Of course! Ask anything."

"Will you stay as my daughter no matter what? Will I still be your hero, no matter what happens?" He questioned carefully, "Will you always be there?"

She was a bit taken back by his questions, a confused look over taking her expression for a moment. She thought he would know the answer by now, but then again, this was a hard time for the SOLDIER. He had lost his childhood friend, everything seemed to be disappearing or slipping through his fingers. She knew this, she could tell even though she knew he didn't think she could. Nonetheless, she gave him a sweet smile & leaned down, kissing his cheek.

"Of course I will be." She answered softly, "I will always be there for you, always stand at your side. You will always be my hero. I would follow you to the end of the earth & back, you should know this, dad."

He smiled faintly, "Thank you, Dymond."

"I love you, dad." She replied softly, "Now get some sleep, we'll probably have missions in the morning. Besides you have to train Zacky early, you promised him."

He nodded, "Right."

She slid back down beside him, & curled up in a ball into his back. Her hands fisted sections of his shirt, as he moved to get comfortable. She whispered before drifting off, "Sweet dreams, dad."

"Sweet dreams," He whispered back. His eyes closed as he held her in his arms, his mind drifting a bit as he began to fall asleep. She was his biggest weakness, she was his everything. This young woman, a SOLDIER much like himself, was the only person who could make or break him. Superman had Kryptonite, Angeal Hewley had his daughter.


End file.
